


JNPR Flower Follies

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Harem, Multi, Orgy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Nearing Graduation and given a simple seeking mission from Ozpin Jaune Arc and his three ladies Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lian Rin, all venture out into an uncharted part of the Emerald Forest to find a rare flower. Little did they know that when upon stumbling into an entire field of 'Rare' Flowers the group undergo a heavy spritz of Aphrodisiac pollen putting them all into a sexual frenzy and making them all undergo a transformation making their bodies prime and ripe for breeding. Lo and Behold that's exactly what happens.





	JNPR Flower Follies

  
  
  


**JNPR Flower Frenzy**

**RWBY**

**For Darksseid**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Team Building and Breeding**

  
  
  


*******

 

The hum of the Bullhead roared in the background as it descended into the distant unexplored region of the Emerald Forest beyond Vale.On it was a tall lanky blonde-haired boy smacking his cheeks with his hands feeling ready to complete this ‘Special’ mission given him to by Ozma the Headmistress. 

“Alright showtime. Listen up, team. Let’s complete this mission and head back to Beacon ready to enjoy ourselves all night long. I think we deserve it for graduating with honors.” Jaune announced feeling bold and full of confidence as the sliding door to the Bullhead opened up. It revealed the greenery of the Emerald Forest below them making all four members of Team JNPR look down with equal looks of excitement. 

On one side was his partner Pyrrha Nikos, the famed Huntress prodigy of Argus with an athletic build, long flowing red hair, and gentle loving personality. The girl wore her usual armor and duds and tightly gripped her spear in it’s sword form fully expecting a fight on this mission. Additionally, she hoped this would be the chance she has been waiting for to confess to Jaune her not-so-secret feelings for him after keeping it under her lid for so long. Dense he may be but ultimately it was Pyrrha’s hesitation that really held her back.

‘No longer, I will wait no longer.Today is the day I finally tell him how I feel and hope for the best. I’m certain things will play out well today, I can practically feel it.’ Pyrrha thought to herself seeing Jaune flash a confident smile at her making her gush and smiled back. The Bullhead hovered closer over the scenery giving them a proper landing point.

On the other side of the blonde leader were the infamous ‘Harmony Duo’ Nora Valkyrie and Lie Rin. The sisters of different worlds had all but been unofficial siblings most of their life. Nora being the bombastic wildcard of the two while Rin had been the patient reserved one full of wisdom yet stealthy like a female ninja. Nora was a cute bubbly redhead just a fair bit shorter than Jaune in terms of height, heck she was shorter than most people in general. Her personality, semblance, and her energy-fueled blood made her the wildest member of Team JNPR by far. The girl was a lovable yet manic shortstack girl ripe with curves and full of energy. Rin was a direct contrast to her in terms of figure and personality. She had long flowing hair trailing down her backside complete with a magenta stripe in her bladed bangs. She also had a nimble athletic figure slender with gentle feminine curves to aid in her mobility. Rin wore a green Qipao battle dress with slitted legging revealing her knee-high leather combat sandals and creamy porcelain thighs. She had long dark arm sleeves attached to her slender yet powerful arms and wielded her two Bladed Uzi pistols at the ready in her hands. She was focused and tranquil while Nora was the exact opposite, yet they were a sisterly pair that long since grew up together in childhood making them a solid team. Truly they were the ‘Sugar and Spice’ of team JNPR making Jaune’s life as the leader very ‘exciting’ for lack of a better word.

“We’re within dropzone distance now, Jaune.Ready to use that landing strategy?” Pyrrha asked as the Bullhead hovered above the den of fluffy trees and an exposed flat area of land.  

“Alright then, team. Let’s go!” Jaune urged with excitement as he, Pyrrha, and the girls all leaped out of the Bullhead together plummeting towards the ground and into the greenery beneath them. There the group of four demonstrated their well-practiced landing strategies upon landing in the Emerald Forest. 

“Yeee haaaawwww!” Nora cried out in excitement as she swung down through the air to bounce off various trees with her feet kicking off against the surfaces. She did this with glee until she landed onto the grassy ground beneath her unharmed.

Rin silently extended the blades of her Stormflower dual pistols and scaled down a large thicker tree in a downward spiral. She swiftly landed gracefully on her feet as Pyrrha bounded off of one tree at a time effortlessly jumping from place to place until she stabbed her short sword variation of her weapon into the bark of a random tree. She scaled down the surface swiftly until she backflipped into the air to land gracefully on her feet.

Jaune meanwhile comically flailed in the air helplessly until he regained balance midway and held out his shield in fully extended form. He plummeted towards the ground bracing himself for as he landed roughly with a hard impact relatively unharmed.

“Whoof! Oww, I really gotta perfect that landing strategy some more when I get back.” He groaned windedly as he stood up and reunited with his girls, who he likes to sometimes call his ‘Angels’ in the center of the Emerald forest. 

“You nearly went pancake there, Jauney. Hehehehe.” Nora giggled making him rub his face in embarrassment as he collapsed his shield into its scabbard form. 

Looking around and seeing the large rock formation in front of him Jaune whipped out his scroll and checked the regional map identified in the system. 

“Well, this is the place alright. Just gotta go here into this cave, get that rare flower Ozma told us to get and get back to Beacon completing our Graduation requirements.” Jaune stated pointing to the cave ahead of them.

Pyrrha placed herself at his side looking over his shoulder at the screen. Rin took to surveying the area using her enhanced senses and channeling her Aura into them so that she could detect any Grimm nearby. So far there were none, which was strange to the Mistralian girl, but she wasn’t going to complain about their luck. Still, They were in the thick of the Emerald Forest in a known dark sector yet no Grimm were nearby.

“Jaune, don't you think there’s something a little off about this area? Why haven’t we run into any Grimm yet? I can’t even sense any nearby this cave.” Rin wondered ass the group started heading towards the cave in front of them carrying their camping gear sets on their backs as they went..  

“Ah Rinny, we can’t look a gift horse in the mouth, now can we? I say even if there are Grimm in this creepy cave we’ll be ready to smash em into a million pieces. I bet there’ll even be this huge mega-Grimm just lying in wait of us inside of the place. Kinda hoping for a giant Chimera monstrosity or a Squid that can walk on land. Always wanted to see those.” Nora guessed excitedly making Rin sigh and hope that she was wrong in calling out that trope.

“Nora,please don't say things like that, because chances are the universe will make it really happen just to screw with us. I speak from experience.” Jaune added hearing her giggle as they just now entered the initial area of the cave. Pyrrha kept his right closely guarding him just in case and secretly just being close to her crush in a not-so-subtle way. 

“Still, it is strange for a graduation mission to simply be a fetch item quest in an uncharted region. I suppose Huntsmen are typically given tasks like this in order to help settling villages gather resources they can’t normally get themselves in order to prosper.” Pyrrha surmised as they found themselves going deeper and deeper within the cave until things started to get dark.

They walked for what felt like a couple of hours at best and so far found no signs of the mysterious object in question they had to retrieve. At some point the sunset darkening the area even more until Jaune felt they were ready to set up camp and rest for a little bit. They sought out a well-secured place in order to head to bed for the night and get a fresh start on the flower quest in the morning, thus they decided to use a spacious inner sanctum they discovered on the way over. It was free of any enemies and it had a small ravine nearby perfect for gathering water and bathing. The floor was a flat smooth surface all over making it perfect for sleeping on, once the group of four set up the tents and sleeping bags they started getting comfy. Jaune noticed that the rocky ceiling had a gaping hole in iit giving them a skyline with a grew view of the shattered moon above them.  

“Alright, so who’s keeping watch? It can’t be me because I already downed a whole bag of Gummy bears earlier and am just now feeling the crash from the sugar high.” Nora announced giggling cutely with hands on her hips smirking with pride. Rin rubbed the palm of her hand on her face.

“Nora….you know you’re not supposed to have those. You’re already have enough energy as it is already without adding that to the mix.” Rin sighed reminding her and looking to Jaune and Pyrrha shaking her head ‘no’ as well. “Anyway, It can’t be me either. I’m feeling too drained from using my senses earlier to look for any Grimm. I do use Aura to enhance them and act like radar, but it ultimately drains me if I extend myself.”

Jaune nodded in understanding then turned to Pyrrha seeing her adorable face smiling brightly at him as she waited to hear what decision he’d make. Jaune had to admit that Pyrrha appeared rather vexing to him lately. He didn’t know what it was but he found his partner to be in a different  light in recent days. To the point he was often feeling anxious to be alone around her at times despite being being neutral to her attractiveness at the start. Quietly gulping down his nervousness he spoke up to her and cleared his throat. 

“I’ll go ahead and take watch for tonight then. Leader’s gotta lead by example, right? Besides I think we’re getting closer to finding it, I can feel it.  I’m positive you three will need all your strength in case some kind of Boss Grimm shows up when we find it. I got this.” Jaune said putting on an air of confidence as the others nodded to his decision. 

One by one his teammates get  comfortable and wriggled themselves into their sleeping bags getting ready to go to sleep. 

“Alright,Jaune.Just be sure to wake us in case anything happens, okay?” She added in in a more nurturing way while Nora kicked off her shoes in the background exposing her dainty bare feet. “I’ll take the next shift in roughly four to six hours so that you can get some rest as well. Good night, Jaune.~” 

“Night, Pyrrha. Don't any of you worry about a thing.” Jaune replied as each girl put their heads down on their pillows gradually letting themselves fall asleep as he stood by keeping watch for the night. 

He hung back leaning against a stalagmite pillar nearby keeping watch for what felt like an eternity due to the boredom and silence.Jaune then looked up into the open skyline of the cave and peered up at the stars above admiring the night sky view while sighing to himself. He just felt proud of his achievements knowing just how far he had come when surviving the initiation of Beacon.  

‘If only mom,dad, all seven of my sisters can see me now. I proved myself and then some, I survived Beacon Academy and got to where I am thanks to everyone’s help. Now, I’m on my way to becoming a full-fledged Huntsman like I always dreamed I would be. Heh, take that, universe.’ He thought to himself swelling with pride.

Turning his head back down he saw that the three girls of his team slept soundly with Nora snoring louder than the rest.Jaune chuckled to himself feeling happy he had found his teammates when he did, they made him who he was today, especially Pyrrha.

Turning his focus to her he started to admire the graceful angel-like beauty she held when having her hair down around her shoulders. That woman was as beautiful and as fierce as they come and yet he never really noticed it until today on the last mission they'd take as students before graduating into fully licensed huntsmen. He wondered how could he have not noticed her beauty, both inside and outside, when chasing Weiss for so long. 

‘I’m such an idiot, maybe she….wouldn’t mind if I asked her out on a date?’ Jaune trailed off win thought when his nose picked up a faint scent that sent strange sensations rippling through his body. 

Bouncing up off the pillar he was leaning on he followed the scent over into a far left corner of the area his team was sleeping in. Weighing his curiosity over the fact he was supposed to keep watch Jaune quickly decide just to investigate the smell and be right back in a hurry. Something about this odd scent made his body feel funny and his instincts intensify as well as the need to go see what it was.

‘Be right back. Hang tight, everybody.’ He mentally said to his girls as he rushed off in the direction the scent was coming from arriving in a grotto that was hidden from them the first time they came in earlier. 

Jaune skidded to a halt as he saw the place light up in luminescent glow coming from glowing fungi and strange light blue flowers brimming with strange energies. He looked around and see millions of them, all radiation that strange blow light that cascaded the area in lumination.

‘Wait a minute.’ He thought to himself quickly grabbing his Scroll from his pocket and extending the screen to see that it was indeed the flower they were looking for complete this mission. ‘He he hehe awesome! I can’t believe I actually found it, I...I  need to go wake the others and show them all of this.’ 

He was about turn around and rush back toward his teammates to tell them the good news, but at the last moment he hesitated when smelled the flowers from afar. Suddenly the boy was feeling the instinctual urge to bring the girls over to this exact area, he didn’t quite know why that was but found that it had something to do with the warm feeling surging through his lower body.

‘Ugh, snap out of it, leader. You got to give your team the great news first, then…...bring them here. Something about these flowers just calls to me….’ He thought to himself briefly shrugging as he left the hidden grotto to head back to the middle of the cave. 

Upon arriving he sighed in relief upon finding the trio of huntresses unharmed and still sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags. Jaune looked to Pyrrha first and walked up to her kneeling down in order to stir her awake.  

“Pyrrha….! Pyr! Hey...wakey wakey.” Jaune urged slightly shaking the beautiful redhead from slumber.

‘Mmghn, Jaune? What’s the matter? Are we under attack?” Pyrrha groggily questioned rising up from her sleeping bag looking worried and alert. She grabbed her weapons and looked around expecting to see chaos, but only found Jaune waving her down with a shake of his head. This perplexed her a bit as she then saw him rush over to Rin and Nora doing the same thing until three of his teammates were up and standing ready.

“Unnghh, Jauney….I was having a really good dream too, you know. I ruled an entire kingdom where pancakes were served every day for breakfast. There were Ursa being ridden by dragons and they charged from my kingdom ready to steal them from us, so I was given the mighty Mjolnir hammer and called forth the lightning on those sons of bitches! Oooh yeah, that was the best part.” Nora recounted salivating at the memory making Jaune look to Rin who just shrugged in a way saying ‘Don't Ask’.as she shot a dirty look at Jaune that looked more comical than it did dangerous. 

“Huh, sorry? Anyway, I’ve got something really big to show you all. I found something earlier that you just have got to see. Come on.” Jaune urged excitedly and lead them away from the campsite wielding all their weapons in case of a sudden Grimm attack. It was always best to be prepared, which was why Pyrrha found it odd he was so relaxed and every bit as excited as an actual child when leading them to his discovery.

The group of four followed him through the more intricately carved cavern paths leading into the grotto behind him. Rin had the smart idea to leave a breadcrumb trail on the way over in case they got lost. Then, all three girls had their breath taken away in sheer awe of the beautiful flower garden that Jaune had just led them to. Mouths dropped and eyes sparkled as the entirety of Team JNPR gazed upon the glowing scenery with intrigue before spreading out.  Pyrrha found herself in sheer awe of it’s all natural beauty until she spotted a glowing red flower sitting between all the other blue eyes, kneeling down in front of it she admired the thing up close until it spread open it’s petals preparing to spritz something into the champion’s face. 

“Wow….Jaune this place is incredible. Did you find it all on your own?” Pyrrha had turned her head to ask her lead, the spritz of pollen shot out as soon as she returned to look at it inhaling a gust of pollen into her nostrils when she heard Jaune speak.

“Yeah. I was just standing by keeping watch when I noticed some eerie glow over here leading me to this place. Crazy, huh?” Jaune answered when he noticed a special glowing red flower nearby that glowed brighter than the rest. It was red and brimming with power unlike all the docile blue glowing ones littered all around. For some reason he felt drawn to it and found himself on his knees looking at it like it were some kind of treasure, but then the strange flower spritzed some pollen in his face making him cough a little as he moved back. 

Little did he know the wheels towards something had just started turning. 

“Hey Jauney, what’s the deal with these flowers,huh? They look so pretty.~”  Nora gushes as she and Rin leaned over one of them that now glowed before sending a dual spritz of pollen directly into their faces making them inhale it. 

‘Huh….I feel something strange going on inside of me.’ Jaune thought to himself suddenly feeling dizzy until he felt a surge of energy rush through his body making him drop his weapon and hug his sides in mild pain! “Ugh!”

“Jaune!” Pyrrha called out as she attempted to rush over to him but halted midway when feeling her own body react just like everyone else’s. 

She too inhaled pollen making her body undergo a transformation. Her chest swelled up, her hips increased in width and became perfectly round, her butt became bigger the same time her waist slimmed down giving her a literal hourglass physique. On top of everything else she felt her insides light up on fire in the most pleasurable of ways. The proud Regional champion tossed back onto the grassy ground squirming as the aphrodisiac worked its way through her entire body.  

“Mmmhhh! Mr Leader, I don't feel so good! Uhh….!” Nora mewled before slumping to her knees with hands grabbing her clothing. To Jaune’s startled eyes Nora ripped everything off revealing her pair of modest C-cup sized breasts bouncing freely in her pink lacy bra, he was even more surprised to see them suddenly expanding several sizes until they almost matched Pyrrha’s. They became a full DD cup sized set of tits. r

“Hhaaahhh! Ohhh…..yeahh!~” Nora whimpered loudly as spastically rolled back onto the grassy floor feeling her lions sizzle like never before.  

She wriggled her body wildly along the ground trudging her skirt down her legs and kicking up her feet impatiently till it came off. Her shoes kicked off of her bare feet next, her skirt slid off entirely leaving her supple pair of hips suddenly becoming bigger in shape. Her curves were accentuating making her body possess an hourglass figure as she writhed about in a fit of pleasure giggling manically as the aphrodisiac surged through her system. Once she settled down she hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of her fluffy white panties patterned with little hearts, Nora pulled them off revealing her sopping wet pussy to the world and spreading her lips with a pair of fingers right before Jaune’s starstruck eyes. He quickly shook his head and looked over to Rin undergoing the change as well. 

“Unngh! This doesn’t feel normal! Haaahh…!” Rin moaned loudly hugging her arms around herself tightly until she collapsed onto the grassy ground rolling side to side. 

Her fingers hastily went to the center of her dress hastily undoing the buttons of her Qipao revealing a bandage wrapped chest holding back her tits for mobility’s sake. Of course that was moot when her tits started expanding from a humble set of B-cup mounds to full blown D-cups making her utterly surprised. Her normally slender pair of hips started growing out into wider proportions making her gasp in surprise as she felt her waist get slimmer too. Her buttocks expanded a bit giving her a supple delicious bubble butt that matched everything else in proportions. Her green Qipao battle dress was now fully off her body leaving her only in lacey jade green thong and arm sleeves with combat boots sliding down her feet and coming off. The bandage wrap around her chest had been torn to shreds already leaving her dark mandarin nipples exposed to the air as she felt her insides surge with growing lust. The change ended and in place of any mild pain Rin felt pleasure instead as well the foreign feeling of a sex drive making her crave something she knew only her leader had. Heck, she now craved her leader and sat up looking for him in the grassy grotto. Ironically her waist was getting slimmer too giving Rin an hourglass shape she didn’t have before.

Meanwhile, with Pyrrha Nikos, the girl grabbed her corset from the top and ripped it open with her bare hands showing off her DD cup sized tits growing into a full set of F cup sized melons. They jiggled and swayed with her bodily movements as her metamorphosis continued making her hips wider and her waist slimmer doing away with her athletic physique. She still had muscle on her body despite it barely showing, yet she was given an hourglass figure with full curves and exaggerated proportions making her a literal bombshell. Pyrrha would feel more mortified at the change in her figure if she weren’t feeling the intense rush of sexual energy bubble through her body making her hornier than she’s ever been in her life.

“Uuuughh! Aaaaghhh…! Jaune….! Where is Jaune?! I...I need him right now!” Pyrrha cried out with eyes misting over and breath huffing out. 

She hugged her arms and felt her pussy throb intensely with ever-increasing desire and stimulation. Now more than ever Pyrrha needed Jaune desperately right now, suddenly all the things she wanted to say to him regarding her feelings for him became less intimidating. Her anxieties, her fears and worries, all of it became worth nothing with this newfound courage built upon an intense upsurge in lust for him. Pyrrha loved Jaune with all her heart and she was going to convey that right now. 

The redhead struggled to stand up, still feeling the quakiness her body was experiencing right now. She wanted to find her leader and grab him by the shoulders before throwing him to the ground and mounting him until he was entirely inside of her pussy. She shivered blissfully at the mere thought of it. Having this fantasy play out in her mind she tugged apart her battle skirt ripping it off of her body and exposing the brown leather panty covering a moistened private area. She hastily removed the rest of her clothing such as her leg pauldrons, her armor, and even her circlet leaving her naked in everything except the thigh high stockings covering her legs.  Her hair was let down right after, it cascaded around her shoulders beautifully giving her the appearance of an angel. As Pyrrha stood among the field of glowing flowers a look of pure lust and division became evident on her face as she licked her lips seductively. Right now all that was needed was to find her blonde man and ride him till the cows came home.

‘Oh Jaune, where are you? I want to find you right now so very badly and tell I’ve loved you since the day we met. Then...I’ll gladly pin you to the ground, join my body with yours, and ride all my feelings into your pelvis until you feel the same way. All night long, Jaune! I’m coming for you.’ Pyrrha said within her head as she, along with Rin and Nora all stood up wearing similar expressions on their faces as well. The trio of girls all had the same glowing light of pink in their irises, those little lights transformed into glowing hearts that now looked for the sole male of their team. 

“Oh Jauney.~ Where are you?” Nora called out musically feeling the need to breed with her leader. While normally she didn’t have those kinds of feelings for him she still wanted to tackle him to the ground and crush his pelvis by riding it all day long. Ironically this was what Pyrrha wanted as well, the same can be said for Rin who now found love and lust inside of Jaune Arc. 

“Jaune? Come on out.~” Pyrrha urged and turned her face when noticing that Nora and Rin had their bodies changed too. There they were standing amongst the grass and flowers looking totally bodacious with hourglass figures. It was as if they became porn stars out of nowhere.

All of sudden they heard a rustling noise nearby followed by a loud masculine groan. The girls all turned around to look straight ahead of them seeing the tall robust shape of a man rising up from the grass after laying down in it. Pyrrha’s heart leapt with joy knowing that it could only be him judging by the Pumpkin Pete Hoodie being worn on his body. It was always a dead giveaway. 

“Ungh….Pyrrha…? Everybody?What happened?” Jaune whimpered softly as she stood up from afar revealing to the girls he had a surprisingly deep voice now. 

It was much like his usual voice but sounded manlier as if he had aged into a full grown adult in a matter of seconds. Out from the shadows he came out walking into full view of Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin with his armor plates hanging off his body and his cherished Pumpkin Pete Hoodie barely clinging on to his now chiseled frame. Jaune’s body had undergone a major transformation indeed leaving him with a figure built like he were a professional bodybuilder. 

“Oooohh….! Jaune?” Pyrrha cooed with excitement and lust rising to the surface like magma in a volcano. He came into view exposing himself as he took in the sight of all three of his Teammates largely naked and in possession of overly sexual hourglass bodies. 

“Whoah….what happened to you three?” He asked feeling his crotch tighten as his erection formed within this stretched jeans making a very obvious impression. All eyes were directed down to it including his own. Pyrrha salivated at the sight of Jaune’s body and his growing appendage. While she loved him regardless of what he looked like right now she was positively frothing with uncontrollable lust. There was nothing stopping her from charging straight at him and fulfilling her fantasy of being the one to take his virginity. 

“Humina humina…..mommy likes.~” Nora cooed feeling thirstier than she’s ever been before for big male dick. 

Pyrrha didn’t even notice her saying that because she was too drawn in by Jaune’s ultra-masculine features. Her teal eyes drifted down towards Jaune’s crotch noticing just how much bigger he suddenly became. The pink glow in her eyes lit up alongside Rin who was eyeballing Jaune’s masculine upper body with obvious desire. Pyrrha herself felt both sensations each girl was feeling and more, she had loved Jaune from the outset and now saw him as a hulking hunk standing there cluelessly with his jaw dropped at the sight of their naked bodies.

‘T-hey’re all naked!’ He mentally pointed out feeling the member throbbing inside of his pants, thus letting the mindset of lust flow through his body as they came closer . Suddenly any rational thought was thrown out the window with him feeling the grandiose need to act like a wild animal and breed three chosen mates. No second opinions or personal thoughts on Nora and Rin joining in with Pyrrha as all three girls now rushed at Jaune Arc. 

“W-whoa hey, girls….let’s talk about th-mmmph!” Jaune didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as he was tackled onto his back by Pyrrha who now held his face into her hands tightly hungrily kissing him with unbridled passion. The girls shrugged to each other joined in uncaring that they were all going to share the same guy, each one considered what to do with him and all thoughts trailed back to feeling his seed flow into their bodies.

Jaune struggled to speak as he felt the growing surge of aphrodisiac course through his system through his partner’s touch. He felt Pyrrha intensely pressing her mouth down into his making out with him like there was no tomorrow. His hands rose up and wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her close as she straddled his waist with wide perfect buttocks pushing up into his bulging pants. Jaune was getting lost into her lips feeling her breath mingle with his as their tongues openly wormed over each other in unbridled passion.

“Mmnnhh!~” Pyrrha mewled happily once she felt Jaune kissing back just as hard.

‘I’m really kissing him! Oh I’m so happy!’ Pyrrha thought feeling absolute happiness as she sucked his tongue gingerly with her lips making out with unbridled passion fueling her entire body. Jaune’s strong hands wrapped around her waist tightly keeping her close and allowing her to grind softly along his until she straddled him.

While they were doing this both Nora and Rin, feeling left out for the moment, decided to tug down on Jaune’s jeans since he was distracted. Both girls undid his pants and pulled them down off of his body revealing the jaw-dropping sight of his proud long erection springing out and smacking Nora in the face. Rubbing her forehead she and Rin marveled at the appearance of his member out in full force. It was a twelve-inch monster thick in width by at least several inches with large bloated balls looking like billiard balls. 

Nora and Rin salivated just by looking at it, their eyes sparkled even more as their bodies suddenly became incensed with even more lustful longing for their leader’s flesh going inside of them.

“J-Jauney…..wow! Y-you’re so big!” Nora squeaked out giggling like crazy as they caught Pyrrha’s attention. 

The taller redhead slowly lifted herself up off of her leader’s face leaving him dazed as a slim trial of saliva oozed between their lips. He was chuckling stupidly after having such an intense exchange with her, Pyrrha simply loved Jaune having that look on his face and turned around to see what all the hubbub was. Her eyes widened like saucers upon seeing his member stick out like an impressive tower of flesh throbbing and pulsating every second.  

‘Oh….my! All this time he was in possession of this? Incredible!’ She thought to herself feeling her lust intensify as she rotates her body making her buttocks face him and straddled Jaune in reverse so that she could lean in closely with Nora and Rin as they observed his penis up close. She licked her lips excitedly feeling her sexual instincts take over her mind, no longer was their any thought in her actions, only bodily instinct. 

“Pyrrha?” Jaune groaned softly once he snapped back to his senses. He peeked over to the side to see Nora and Rin both leaning in closely to his crotch.

He suddenly felt the chilling sensation of their breath caressing the skin of his dick as they wrapped their fingers around the thick of his shaft massaging him in wonder. Mewling a bit and clenching the grass underneath his hands tightly he felt Nora cup each of his testicles and fluff them playfully in her soft hands.

“Mmnngh.~” Jaune whimpered and Nora giggled in delight as she continued stroking his balls and running her fingers around the surface of his prostate while Rin hovered her open mouth above the head of his dick. Parting her lips wide open the Mistralian beauty wasted no time in opening wide and plunging her face down onto his dick taking in the cockhead inside of her mouth! Jaune suddenly whimpered louder as he felt himself enter the warm wet confines of the stoic woman’s oral cavity feeling her hum loudly as she sealed her lips around the neck of his meat.

“Aaaaghh! Oohhh girls!~” He cried out then felt Nora reached down further sucking the surface of his balls into her lips tasting him then running her tongue all around the surface erotically. Her eyes were half-lidded and dripping with obvious lust, she sealed her lips around the surface and gingerly suckled Jaune’s prostate like it were a delicious candy. Soft sucking noises ensued right after. 

Pyrrha simply hung her head above his waist watching as they performed on his body waiting for the right opportunity as soon as she picked up their technique. She saw Rin closing her eyes and bobbing her head lightly back and forth on his penis, her hands wrapped around the top half of his shaft interlocking fingers as she suckled the thick pillar of meat into her lips. She made wet popping sounds as she sucked and licked Jaune’s dick enthusiastically with her raven hair tossing around with her head movements. Simply watching them made Pyrrha thirsty as can be and caused her to grind her naked cooch along Jaune’s abs smearing them in her leaking moisture. 

“Uuwaahh! Nora….! Rin….! That feels so good!~” Jaune growled loudly feeling his dick get sucked and his balls get licked wildly by the ‘Harmony Duo’ frenziedly. He wanted to reach down and grab their heads together and make them lick his shaft side by side but Pyrrha’s body pressing down into him made that impossible, for now. Then he felt the third sensation of the redheaded invincible girl herself leaning down and wrapping her hands around the bottom half of his dick squeezing him gently. 

Jaune tilted his head back and moaned warmly as he felt his partner pumping her soft fingers up and down his dick while the girls slurped all over everything else. It was truly an exquisite splendor he just could not get enough of, that and seeing Pyrrha’s rump bouncing lightly on his waist with anus and pussy on full display before him. 

‘Oooh, I can’t take it anymore! Even if I don't get a big enough piece of the pie I still want a taste!’ Pyrrha thought feeling her sexual drive reach the next level with her dipping her head down next and wrapping her lips around the side of his cock making Jaune lurch noticeably against their faces as all three mouths now occupied his genitals. She hummed with excitement once she sealed her lips wetly around the side of his dick slurping his shaft while Rin continued fellating the cockhead. This goaded Nora in to sucking his balls faster and more wildly with Rin following her lead in pumping his head into her mouth. Jaune groaned loudly with a fist covering his lips as he felt all three of his teammates utterly devouring his dick sending him into a world of pure pleasure. 

“Nnngh! Aaaaghh! Girls….!~.” He whimpered and huffed loudly as they kept sucking and licking his length and balls in unison with each other. Nora worked his testes switching from one to the other with her soft lips squeezing them tightly and tongue running along them feverishly in addicted taste. Rin puffed out her cheeks as she sucked his cockhead and several inches of his shaft into her mouth letting her eel-like tongue worm all over it while it was inside her mouth. And Pyrrha maintained course of stroking him with her fingers whenever she wasn’t kissing the lower half of his shaft or sucking it between her lips.  

Groaning loudly and shifting his body about all over the grassy floor Jaune continued to feel the intense experience of all three females slobbering all over his dick for the next fifteen minutes. Between their mouths doing their best to stimulate his appendage he held out for a good long while but eventually felt the surge and pressure of his impending release take hold. Suddenly his pelvis was grooving up and down between their faces with the girls picking up their efforts. They mewled and hummed wetly as they sucked and licked all over his cock with fervor while it was pulsating. 

“Hgnhh! I-I’m going to lose it!” Jaune announced feeling the surge of cum rise through his ball sack and through his throbbing shaft leading to a very intense eruption of semen shooting out like a geyser emptying thick ropes of sperm straight into Rin’s waiting mouth!

“Mmmmph!” She hummed loudly with eyes wide open in surprise and both redheads ceasing their action to watch as the dark-haired girl pulled herself off of Jaune’s penis bearing loaded cheeks filled with sperm. He kept coming and they took it as their chance to get their own oral fill. Pyrrha grabbed his shaft tightly making him wince and then covered his cockhead with her mouth getting her cheeks filled up with his sperm and loving the taste of it while Nora waited.

‘H-Hey! Leave some for me, Pyr!” She whined childishly as she heard the loud thumping noises of his cock pumping spunk straight into the redhead’s mouth. Thankfully Pyrrha wasn’t the greedy type and plopped her head right off leaving the twitching head of his shaft vulnerable for Nora’s mouth to latch onto. She instantly wrapped her lips around it and mewled cutely with eyes closed as her cheeks filled up with sperm next.  

“Mmnnnhh.~” She mewled inwardly feeling thick rope after rope of semen splash into her mouth bathing her tongue in pearly white spunk. Nora found it addicting and started swallowing her load impatiently as more ropes fired into her throat. Gulping  loudly she continued ingesting Jaune’s semen with glee until he finally finished cumming leaving his erection stable yet still thick like hardened steel. This really impressed Pyrrha. 

“*Gulp gulp….gulp!* Oooh yes.~ Delicious.Just like I always dreamed it would be.” Pyrrha mewled after she swallowed her load with a tasty sigh coming out of her lips as she leaned back. She saw Nora finish gulping down her load and showed everyone how clean her mouth was by licking her tongue around the surface of her lips erotically. 

However, Rin looked to be having trouble containing the excessive amount contained within her cheeks. She remained puffy like a squirrel keeping nuts in its mouth and urged one of the girls to help her out, apparently she couldn’t swallow as much as they could in such a short amount of time. Nora looked all too happy to help with that and grabbed the sides of her face suggestively before pulling her lifelong ‘sister’ onto her lips into a deep lesbian kiss.

“Mmhh.~” Nora hummed cutely as she sucked open Rin’s mouth resulting in a deposit of sperm oozing out into her lips leading the girl to snowball it back into her tongue as they made out erotically exchanging cum. Rin was utterly surprised by Nora’s action yet held her shoulders and kissed back resulting in the pair of girls languidly sucking each other’s lips in erotic fashion. 

Jaune marveled at this with jaw dropped and member twitching in excitement at the display.

‘W-wow! I-I can’t believe they're really doing that.’ Jaune marveled feeling the surge of lust increase the aphrodisiac effect in his body making the pink glow in his eyes intensified. Suddenly his thoughts felt drowned out and his mind only occupied the concept of lust as he sat up readily with Pyrrha getting off and looking at him with an eager smile on her face. 

Nora and Rin finished making out with each other to look and see their leader standing up with hoodie being pulled off his body exposing the rest of his Adonis-like physique readily. Jaune had a new kind of expression on his face as he looked at them, one that spoke of confidence and lust sending chills up their spines. His lips curved into a smirk as he eyed his girls and decided which one he was going to take first.

“Okay then, come here, Pyrrha.” He commanded in a dark authoritative tone that just made the all-star redhead shudder with excitement as he pulled her up to her feet and held her closely. Pyrrha felt her heart racing a mile a minute as she stared into Jaune’s face with a smile of adoration. The lust ever-present between the two of them as the aphrodisiac pollen in their systems made them little more than animals in the midst of breeding season. 

Oh and Jaune will breed them alright, all three of his special teammates.

*

“Mmnhh! Aaahh….Jaune…!~” Pyrrha moaned loudly as she felt him kissing her neck and cradling her naked busty body close to his chest. She writhed against him with his rolling along his right high as she ground her pussy on its surface relishing the broad feel of his muscles pressing into her skin.

Jaune laid the woman back onto the ground and hovered over her body keeping her ass upturned and legs spread wide apart. He was going to take her in the most obvious sexual position imaginable, he learned it after reading a hentai manga; mating press. It seemed appropriate given his lust-filled state of mind.

“T-take me, Jaune! I love you so much! More than anything in the world and since the day I met you!” She cried out happily as she smiled back to her in acknowledge and lined up his beefy member to slip into her pretty pink folds. 

“I love you too, Pyrrha.~” He said with a more rational part of his mind allowing him to be honest with her as he sunk the bulbous head of his member into her labia from above before pressing himself down to her hips.

“Uuuaaaahhh! Ooohhh yes! Yes! I feel so full!” Pyrrha cried out as she felt the thickness of Jaune’s mega-meat push into her folds spreading out her pussy in ways it never had before. She had been a virgin in the technical sense of the word despite that huntress training did away with the barrier of her hymen. But oh did Jaune’s meat pushing into her pussy making her feel like one all over again, her insides coiled tightly around his length keeping him snug as he pushed all the way into her cervix making it open up as though she wanted him to breed her. She sputtered incoherently and lurched her body upward with toes wriggled in sexual excitement. Pyrrha honestly never felt anything like this in her entire life and now felt she couldn't live without Jaune giving her this feeling.

“Unnghh! Ooh...Pyrrha…hnhh.~” Jaune groaned loudly as he bottomed out of her snatch slowly grooving his pelvis onto her hips in a sensual fashion while keeping his feet planted just outside of her wide hips. Maintaining the mating press position he began pumping in and out of his partner feeling her pussy wrin him tightly as it sawed into her in a steady groove fashion. 

Nora and Rin stood by and watched with enthusiasm as their leader started breeding Pyrrha Nikos like there was no tomorrow. It was like watching a beautiful act of nature with him as the dominant predator in their union. Seeing Pyrrha’s face mewl pathetically in pleasure as her body began tossing back and forth between Jaune and the grassy ground underneath was a sight to behold. This led to Nora and Rin cupping each other's mounds and finger each other’s pussies while they watched in heavily aroused fervor.

“Aaahh aaha aah aah aaahhhh! Jaune!~” Pyrrha cried out in ecstasy as he began intensifying his pace pressing his body rapidly into her frame from above making her butt cheeks jiggle nonstop in loud flesh-clapping noises. Her feet swayed and dangled constantly as her buttocks trembled with his weight dropping down on her in nonstop mating press power falls. Jaune grunted like a beast and held Pyrrha’s wide hips into his hands feeling her tremble and shudder as he drove his meat into her womb with each invasive thrust he delivered.

Her pussy squelched languidly and her insides began coiling tightly around his length as it drove into her walls nonstop. Pyrrha’s eyes started rolling up into their sockets, she felt mind-numbing pleasure drive her wild and break make her womanhood throb with intense orgasm-inducing pleasure. She wouldn’t be long now and would cum hard around Jaune’s cock praying he would let everything out inside of her fertile prime body.

“”Haaahh…..Jaune! Oh Jaune! Have me, I’m yours! Just please let everything out inside of me, I want to feel you cum!” Pyrrha howled out as her body lurched up and down along his waist as he began intensifying his poundings of her pussy.

He pounded his lower body languidly into her pelvis rolling his hips along her soft womanly area over and over again. He felt her snatch squeeze and suck up his length into her moist tightness making him feel her vaginal muscles constrict his member ever more as he bottomed out with intense thrusts. Jaune was possessed by lust right now and found himself addicted to the sensation of his partner’s body slamming feverishly up into his frame. The nonstop feeling of her pussy gushing tightly on him in the midst of orgasm sent him into a downfall of absolute pleasure leaving him to feeling the dam break on his restraint. 

“Uaaghh! H-Here it comes, Pyrrha!” Jaune announced in a low growl and slammed himself to the hilt burying his meat all the way inside of Pyrrha’s pussy leading to a thick gush of spunk rushing out into her uterus!

She let out a mighty howl of ecstasy and wound up wrapping her legs around Jaune’s pelvis squeezing her cervical muscles tightly as she felt him pushing into the very walls of her womb as he came! She felt every pulsating, every thrust he made as gooey molten warmth flowed throughout her body making her feel absolute pleasure and nirvana. Jaune winced as he felt her literally wringing the sperm from his cock as though she were milking him for everything he had. It felt amazing having her muscles clench downward on his meat making him cum over and over again inside not caring if she got pregnant. If anything he secretly wished that in the back of his lust-addled mind. 

“Mmnnghh! Oooh Jaune….!” She cried out loudly keeping her hands on his shoulders as her body ground his pelvis with large tits jiggling up and down with her undulating body. She loved feeling Jaune’s muscular features pressing against her skin savoring the sensation of getting creampied numerous times over. Glowing little hearts remained in her irises and Pyrrha reached up to grab Jaune’s head before pulling it down onto her lips for an impassioned lip-lock. 

“Mmngh! Uugh…! Oh yeah…..” Jaune crooned softly as he felt his orgasm gradually finish inside of her. He could still feel his member throb and pulsate deeply within Pyrrha’s pussy leaving her with a slightly bloated belly containing nearly a gallon-sized load of his spunk now resting inside her womb. 

The girl shuddered loudly finishing the high ride of her climax, her body twitches constantly as her head hung back with her snatch squeezing Jaune’s length several more times before stopping. She wore a delirious smile on her face and relished in the afterglow of having such an amazing sexual experience with the love of her life. As consciousness escaped her she had a brief fantasy of growing bloated with his baby, she imagined herself carrying a swollen stomach and rubbing it fondly with a smile as Jaune stood by her side being husband who fathered it. On a microscopic level his little swimmers raced towards one of her eggs in a rush ready to penetrate its outer membrane and cement the process of fertilization making that fantasy a reality..

Jaune felt Pyrrha’s legs go slack leading to her falling off of his body and back onto the ground softly. His member,still fully erect, slipped out from her gaping pussy with a wet pop leaving a thick gooey trail of his seed to ooze out of it. Pyrrha now laid back on the ground completely passed out with chest heaving noticeably wearing a wide delirious smile on her face. In Jaune’s eyes she looked like she was going to be out of it for a little while, or at least that what Jaune thought.

Suddenly Pyrrha bolted back up from the ground surprising him completely!

“Pyrrha?! H-hey…..” Jaune trailed off feeling utterly surprised thinking she was down for the count, but then he remembered this was the Mistral Regional champion he was talking about here. If anyone was going to have long-lasting stamina it’d be her.

“Hey, Jaune. I’m not finished yet.” She giggled seductively and licked her lips in a provocative manner making his erection twitch once more in excitement. Jaune was just glad he didn’t lose any rigidity in his erection since she was now crawling towards the boy on all fours wriggling her perfectly round ass while doing so.  

“Jaune.~” She cooed sending shivers up his spine and jolts of stiffness into his member. “I want more. Much more. I have been waiting for this moment for what feels like an eternity now and I won’t be satisfied until I’ve let out years of pent-up sexual relief on you. I love you, Jaune.~” 

“Pyrrha….I love you too.” He answered back in a soft voice feeling the blood rush to his genitals all over again. 

Pyrrha closed in on his body with hands running sensually along his lap running her soft firm hands along his erection until her fingers wrapped around his shaft gently squeezing him in between her hands. She smirked as she began pumping him smoothly making his cock twitch in growing pleasure. The entire time Pyrrha had a mischievous smile on her face as she felt him throb and pulsate between her fingers.

“Mmmgh.~” He groaned softly until she engaged his lips in another fierce impassioned kiss.  Jaune held an arm around her back pulling her in closely as their entanglement led to another intense make-out session right there on the spot. 

“Mhhmm.~ Jaune….~” She huffed between breaths savoring the feeling of his lips as she stroked her sperm-filled mound from underneath with her right hand. Now all she had was her left one furiously pumping his length making it throb more and more by the second.

“Alright, challenge accepted, Pyr.” Jaune moaned in between breaths just before swallowing her lips into his mouth once again making Pyrrha’s heart leap with pure joy. The pair embraced each other wholeheartedly leading to them entangling their limbs as they rolled along the grassy ground preparing for round two and more. 

*******************

***

Moans filled the air again, this time coupled with even louder body-meshing noises. Jaune held Pyrrha’s hips from behind making her lurch constantly while she stood up on her knees feeling him push into her pussy yet again in languid passionate pace.His masculine towering form spooned her backside at first leading to him groping her enlarged tits into his hands and making her moan like crazy as he groped them at his leisure. Pyrrha was surprisingly sensitive there, her newly grown tits seemed to be genuine weak points for her. She wailed constantly as he squeezed those doughy treasures into his fingertips making Pyrrha bounce back into his pelvis rapidly for another twenty or so minutes.

She howled and huffed loudly as Jaune rutted into her pussy nonstop like an animal, his bloated balls swung into the calves of her inner thighs making her buttocks jiggle as he fucked her voraciously. Pyrrha endured the sensations and struggled to stay conscious as she held her boyfriend's neck from behind feeling him stretch out her insides and running her for anyone else. As if she’d ever choose anyone else, regardless of this situation Pyrrha would choose Jaune every single time and present herself to him like an offering. She loved the feeling his dick provided her insides as the man drilled into her G spot nonstop, but what she loved even more was simply feeling him pressing against her body like only true lovers would.

Moaning like a feline in heat it wasn’t long before Pyrrha came yet again. The tightening of her vaginal muscles around member made Jaune cum hard again sending everything inside of her body as she wiggled her hips into his waist. She gushed all over his member  feeling the boy of her dreams pump her insides full of baby batter. Pyrrha felt the warm molten good of his sperm flowing into her womb making her sputter out incoherently in orgasm-induced excitement. Her body grooved against his waist, again and again, rolling her pelvis along his as they rode out their climax together in sexual harmony. Her stomach even reached a point where it bloated even more so than before making her look three months pregnant already. She didn’t know it yet but she was well on her way to bearing his child even after the first time he came inside her. The pollen’s effects on their bodies not only intensified their sexual drive making them little more than lust-driven beasts, it also greatly increased potency in Jaune’s sperm count as well as fertility within the girls. 

‘Ooh I feel I may become pregnant after this! Unngh, that’s alright, my career as a huntress may be cut short but...but I’ll always have him! I couldn’t be happier living away from the celebrity life and having Jaune’s baby!’ She thought to herself hugging her arms tightly around his neck as she ground her pelvis into his waist some more determined to get everything out.  

Mewling in ecstasy as their fever pitch winded down Pyrrha finally felt her body go a bit slack and rested her frame against her lover’s body. Jaune spooned her backside vertically giving her the idea of reaching behind herself to affectionately cradle his face closely to hers before inviting into her lips for a sweet loving kiss. His hands roamed down her curvaceous frame to wrap around her midsection keeping her close as they shared in the warm afterglow of post-coital bliss right after. Jaune loved this feeling and found that he’d forever want more of it, more of Pyrrha’s body pressing against his intimately while feeling her insides wring his member ever slightly even during this post-coital state. 

To his surprise though she told him ‘More’ right after sucking off his tongue with her mouth and nodded knowingly at him. This made the startling revelation that she indeed had years of pent-up sex to work out on him.

“Alright, game on, Gladiator.~” He answered feeling very confident as he and Pyrrha started to make love again right there in the grotto. This time around Jaune would make sure to channel all of his energy into making sure she was knocked out and completely satisfied by the end of it.  

****

Fucking Pyrrha senselessly around the grotto Jaune took her many different positions all around, from standing and carrying, to doggy style position, to basic missionary ending with his all-time favorite Mating Press. His body recklessly pressed into her naked sweaty form making the girl cry out his name nonstop. She felt her pussy completely reshape itself to match only his dick perhaps reshaping it permanently for the rest of her life. The girl came so many times she lost count and became so stuffed with his sperm that she looked nine months pregnant already with womanhood seeping excess amounts of seed. Jaune was a literal stallion with her and it eventually became too much for the Mistral champion. As he currently rutted into her in a standing-behind position Jaune voraciously bottomed out of Pyrrha’s slit feeling her insides churn again as they wrapped around his meat in yet another climax.

She moaned loudly sputtering wordless drabble and shook with intensity during climax, her body shuddered and her insides wrang his member drive leading to him succumbing to yet another climax right after. He howled and felt his member pulsate before sending another generous deposit of semen straight into her snatch. Pyrrha crooned happily feeling yet another creampie stuff her womb making it more full than it was already. This eventually led to Pyrrha passing out finally wearing a delirious smile on her face right after. 

Jaune pulled out of her leaving the usual gaping result of her womanhood oozing thick amounts of cum onto the grassy floor. 

‘Huh, I may have overdone it a little? Anyway let’s see how Rin and Nora are doing.’ Jaune thought to himself looking in the direction of the girls.

“Aahh aahh..! Oooh yeah….!~” Nora gasped out with head hanging back and mouth dropping in silent euphoria as she felt Rin’s fingers expertly prove her insides from down below. She was doing the same thing to Lian Rin with her fingers digging them around inside of her tight pussy the same way the other girl was doing to her.

Both of them were bucking wildly on each other’s hands while standing up making a leakage of vaginal juices spritz the grass beneath until they both brought each other to climax.

“Hhhuaaahhh! Ooohh….Nora….” Rin moaned loudly huffing in ragged breaths as she finished cumming all over her friend’s fingers while feeling hers become soaked. They both turned to see Jaune walking their way, his long thick member dangling with every step and still fully erect despite coming inside of Pyrrha earlier. Nora shuddered excitedly and held her friend closely by the shoulders pressing her large set of tits firmly against her own rubbing their nipples together as their leader came closer to them.

“Hehehehe, I think you should go next, Rinny. I know for a fact that you’ve quietly thirsty for him for a little while now.” Nora cooed darkly making the Asian beauty blush before pushing her towards Jaune who grabbed her by the wrists and locked lips with the girl making her melt on contact.

“Mmmhhh.~” Rin moaned loudly as she felt her leader press himself further into the embrace swallowing her soft lips into his mouth and feeling his tongue probe into her throat making her pussy feel sensitive all over again. ‘Uuuhh, I feel like I’m being driven crazy! Something’s inside of our bodies making us so sensitive to all of this, but….I want more!’

Rin’s eyes opened up showing a pair of sparkling magenta gems brimming with lust. She pushed herself further into Jaune’s frame wrapping her slender arms around his neck and curling a leg up around his sides keeping herself close. She could feel his pointed erection pushing up against her stomach throbbing even more with want.

 

**

Following a loud squelching noise and a wailing moan of euphoria Rin was next to be taken by the magnificent stud that was Jaune Arc.

“Nngghhh! Jaune! Hoohh….it’s too much!” Rin cried out loudly with eyes shut tight and body lurching along the grassy ground in bent missionary style position. Her legs were being held up over his shoulders dangling back and forth as she felt him gingerly pushing his length into her tight wet slot. The girl could practically taste it seeing it go so deep inside of her body. A protrusion of it showed up along the surface of her stomach rising and falling with every grooving thrust he made into her. 

The first time he pushed in she had came already squeezing his cock tightly as her mound spritzed it in her juices. This did not stop Jaune however, if anything it intensified his lust for the girl making him buck raucously into her body from above. Loud flesh slapping noises began between the two of them while Nora watched in perverse delight, a trial of fingers furiously stroked her own mound watching Rin getting fucked by their leader. 

“Aaahh aahh aahh aahhhh!~” Rin panted loudly as her body shuffled back and forth repeatedly with ever-increasing pace. Her tits jiggled and her buttocks smacked gingerly into his thighs as he pushed in then pulled out making loud squelching noises air out between her pussy and his meat. 

Jaune moaned inwardly in pleasurable delight, he hugged his arms around Rin’s slender soft thighs keeping them hoisted on his shoulders as he continued pounding her unabated. Feeling her body quiver and lurch with random orgasmic pulses made her muscles clench tight around his meat giving him a renewed sense of sexual vigor. The girl was extremely tight, unbelievably so despite not having a hymen due to training. He figured it was due to her flexibility training making her feel even better wrapped around his dick. 

“Ooaahhh! Jaune…..!” Rin howled out again feeling him beginning to buck even faster to the point the sounds of bodies slapping into each other became rapid. 

Nora bit down on her bottom lip watching in perverse excitement masturbating furiously to the scene before deciding to get in on the action once again. She left her seated spot on a soft spot of grass and came over to curl at the side of Jaune’s right running her soft fingers along his chest lovingly as she kissed up his neck. 

Jaune noticed she was there smooching his collarbone while he busied with pumping his length into Rin’s womb in leisure. He turned his head to the side seeing her lusty smile before reaching around her neck with one arm pulling the manic redhead onto his lips for a deep kiss. Nora immediately returned it by wrapping her arms around his neck and shoving her tongue shamelessly into his mouth tasting him as it swirled and wriggled in his throat. Needless to say Jaune liked her style of kissing. 

“Mn Hh! Hmmm...mmhhh.~” Nora mewled happily as she sucked on Jaune’s tongue once it entered her mouth, the two fought a duel of kisses and tongue play with Jaune asserting dominance over the short energetic girl. Nora, despite having pride and wanting to dominate him, simply melted at the sensations he provided when swiveling his tongue around the roof of her mouth. 

While this went on Jaune continued to ram his dick thickly into Rin’s quivering slot, he could feel every pulsation of her walls clamping down around him as he pushed into her cervix in primal bliss. Rin was moaning constantly and breathing loudly with chest pushing upward heaving steadily as she felt her body tremble with impending orgasm. Her tits jiggled with every lurching movement, her buttocks smacked rapidly into his thighs, and her walls clung to his meat tightly as it sawed in and out of her nonstop. 

“Aaahh….aaahh ahhh aahhh!~” Rin moaned loudly with chest arching upward and toes wiggling nonstop. She felt her mind turning into mush now thanks to Jaune constantly hitting her G Spot, her cervix had long since opened up to him wallowing him entry into her womb and making her feel ready to accept his seed inside of her body. 

She continuously thrashed about feeling his mammoth of a dick push into her insides over and over again as her legs dangled over his shoulders as she felt her mind turn into mush thanks to Jaune’s actions. She could feel him pummeling her insides with his mammoth meat making her cervix open itself up to allow him entry into her womb. He knew this and swiftly shoved his waist all the way into her buttocks making her howl loudly as she felt him enter her babymaker. “Aaaggghhh! Jaune….!~ Ooohh….!” 

‘Hee hee hee, Rinny sure looks like she’s having a blast with fearless leader alright.’ Nora mused looking at her from the side while keeping her lips sucking hard on Jaune’s tongue. The man held her tighter to his side with a hand grabbing her ass into his fingertips making her squeal internally as she felt him insert a finger into her anus. This caused Nora to shudder intensely and moan inside of his mouth.

“Aaaaghh! No fair….mmnnh.~” She mewled leaning her head back and breathing raggedly as she lifted up a leg to curl around Jaune’s waist rubbing her wet cooch along his side like a horny animal.

The loud flesh-slapping sounds of coitus continued with him bottoming out of Rin’s pussy making her thrash about along the surface over and over again in nonstop sexual euphoria. She tossed and turned with her tits jiggling and her buttocks smacking into his thighs. She felt him hammering into her womb intensely with balls slapping into her ass, Rin knew she wouldn’t last very long in this state. Not with her body ramping up the pleasure she was receiving.

“Mhh mhh mh mh mhhng! Nngghh!” Jaune growled like a beast and pummeled Rin’s bodacious booty with his hips making her leap and jump to his touch as the wet squelching noises of his cock embedding itself into her pussy intensified. He didn't’ say it, largely because he was too busy tonguing out Nora, but Rin was easily the tightest fit yet. The girl's nimble body and flexible insides wrapped around him tightly making him feel a vice-like grip on his dick as it speared into her.

He was getting close too and thus, hammered away automatically into her pelvis enjoying the sight of the beautiful oriental girl bouncing back and forth against his hips. Rin’s pussy started to squeeze tighter and tighter around Jaune’s thundering length, the vice-like contraction of her snatch began to wring his throbbing shaft tightly making him growl as he sent one final thrust into her quim! Grunting loudly like an animal he gripped her narrow waist and drove his dock all the way inside of Rin’s pussy hitting the G spot somewhere in her vaginal depths and sending the girl into an orgasmic frenzy! Immediately her body went into a spasm involving her legs kicking up in the air jerking about while she shuddered intensely in orgasm.

“Uuuaaaaaghhh!” Rin cried out rolling her hips along Jaune’s waist over and over again in a desperate attempt to milk him of his cum. The boy, now turned manly man, held her hips tightly as he endured her orgasmic fit of ecstasy. Feeling her walls squeeze and her insides gush all over his penis eventually became too much for him leading to Jaune’s balls throbbing with climax.

He tossed his head back grunting loudly with chest heaving and balls throbbing with climax, Rin whimpered loudly behind sealed lips as she felt her insides churn Jaune’s length in tight messy convulsions until she felt it happen. His member swelled and his hips pressed forward feverishly into her waist bumping into her rapidly as he came like a fountain.

“Unnggh! Aahh...here it comes, Rin!” Jaune yelled out as he felt thick bloats of sperm leaving his member to travel deeply inside of Rin’s pussy over and over again. The girl mewled sharply and pushed her chest upwards with body quivering nonstop in orgasm. Her walls clenched tight on his member squeezing him again and again for his sperm as she received a gallon load of it splashing directly into her uterus.

There was an absolute guarantee that she’d now become pregnant thanks to the thick viscous loads Jaune deposited inside of her. He groaned loudly keeping an iron grip on her voluptuous pair of hips as he drove his pelvis mechanically into her from below. Rin felt every inch of thick throbbing Arc meat punish her insides accordingly, her insides throbbed wrapping around it as he pushed into the walls of her womb filling her with nothing but thick batches of highly potent seed.

“Ooooohh…..ahhh...Jaune!~” She crooned with eyes closing, head lifting back, mouth hanging again as she surrendered herself to absolute euphoria with her leader. The throbbing pulsations of his member cumming inside of her twat continued for another minute leaving millions of wiggling little swimmers rushing towards one of Rin’s eggs ready to begin the process of fertilization like it did with Pyrrha.

“Uughh…..wow.~” Jaune huffed as he finally came down from his climax and slowly pulled himself out of Rin’s throbbing twat. The instant he left her slit a thick gush of sperm started oozing out with Jaune looking at her broken body heaving nonstop in post-coital bliss. She was like an angel that had just graced him with her slender delicate body, Jaune was then brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of hands running along his steel hard erection.

“Wowie, Rin looks all tuckered out. You really did a number on her, Jaune. Hehehehe.” Nora giggled as she got behind him with hands sensually massaging his penis while she licked her tongue along his neck in a seductive manner. He cooed and groaned pleasantly at her touch reaching back with his right hand to hold her face close to his as he turned and engaged the bubbly redhead in another heated embrace. Nora’s lips wrapped tightly around his mouth gingerly sucking his lips into hers a romantic yet highly erotic embrace. 

Tongues pushed out in between their mouths engaging each other fluidly in wet oral passion, Nora was becoming addicted to the taste of her leader Jaune and loving every second of it. Her hands continued pumping his length making slick stroking sounds as she jerked him back and forth making his member throb even more by the minute. She felt Jaune groan loudly and deepened their kiss by hugging her face into his side even more practically sucking up to her mouth into his and inhaling her tongue!

‘Ooohhh yeah! Mama likes! She likes big time! Take me, fearless leader!’ Nora mentally cried out as she sloppily made out with him for another few minutes. Once Jaune cupped her supple bubble butt ass she creamed herself all over his fingers and fell back from his grasp so that she could position herself on all fours readily before him.

***

A loud squelching noise flowed out into the air as Nora Valkyrie's tight fuzzy pussy swallowed up Jaune’s cock. The girl was on all both hands and kneecaps airing an even louder shriek of ecstasy as she felt her leader’s massive beef slowly push all the way inside of her pussy reaching her cervix and stretching her out permanently. She clenched the grass between her fingers tightly and shuddered as she came hard right after the insertion. Nora quivered with mouth hanging open silently until she finally let out the actual scream of pain and utter ecstasy. 

“Aaaaaahhhh! Oohh yeaahh….Jaune!~” She cried out as her lips curved upward into a pure euphoric smile before closing her eyes and subtly grinding herself against his hips. 

Nora then bit down on her bottom lip relishing how full he made her full, his throbbing member pushed open her walls entirely and pressured the opening of her cervix giving her sensitive waves of absolute pleasure. She could feel him pushing into her cervix next allowing him entry into her womb, Nora couldn’t even describe the feeling she was getting from it and simply wriggled her rump side to side getting it to burrow into her even further. Her pussy gushed all over his prick as she continued her minute long orgasm letting Jaune feel everything as she rode it out..

Shuddering in pure bliss Nora was surprised to feel his member remain rigid and throbbing as he started to push into her buttocks slowly fucking her. She felt his strong pelvis slam into her waist rowing slowly back and forth steadily drilling the insides of her womb and driving her crazy with pleasure. Nora’s body started lurching back and forth with her buttocks slapping his groin, the ever-increasing motion picked up creating a tantric sound of flesh meeting flesh with him bucking into her even faster. Hanging her head back and letting her jaw drop Nora started huffing loudly as her mind turned to mush following the gingerly fucking Jaune was giving her, she felt every push of his monster drilling inside of her core. Her insides tightened up around his shaft, her cervix squeezed the neck of his dick, and her loins sizzled with extreme lust as she enjoyed the feeling of being bred and mewled like a bitch in heat every second. 

“Aahhh ahhh aaahh….aahhh! Jauneeeeyyy!~” She cried out tilting her head back to the side moaning even louder as she felt his erection punish the walls of her womb with the bulbous tip. She felt him tremble and begin thrusting faster and faster into her buttocks making loud slapping noise that echoed throughout the cave. Suddenly the only noise being made were noisy breathy moans as well as the cacophonous music of her body hitting his. 

“Ngghhn. Nora….! Ooh you’re even tighter than Rin.” Jaune growled feeling her insides coil tightly around him as he sawed out of her feeling his member drip with her juices. Those squishy pink-skinned buttocks of hers stirred and jiggled voraciously nonstop as his pace quickened. Her body voraciously bounced back and forth repeatedly with her ass smacking nonstop into his pelvis, Nora was riding on a pleasure high right about now and relishing how great Jaune’s meat punishing her insides felt as she ground her waist tightly into his hips.

The girl fucked herself on his cock nonstop with body swaying back constantly and her tits jiggling along with it. Her face contained a wild look of ecstasy as this continued for another fifteen minutes creating raucous sexual noises that echoed out throughout the cave.Jaune kept his grip on her soft body relishing the smooth feel of her curvy hips against his fingertips. Nora’s body felt good to hold onto and she was easily very manageable to pick up and put into his lap. Jaune bent himself over her body spooning her naked backside as he bucked frenziedly into her, again and again, making her sopping pussy gush with every intrusion of his dick. She was shaking wildly now and feeling her insides beginning a meltdown.

“Aaaahhhh! Oooohhh~! Jauneeeyyy!~” She cried out feeling her walls beginning to convulse in wild contractions of climax. 

Their method of fucking intensified with Jaune rolling his pelvis along her buttocks voraciously causing the girl to groove her booty along hit for as long as they rutted like animals. She pushed herself into his crotch enjoying the feeling of him filling her to the brim. Nora bit down on her lips hard as this continued for another fifteen or so minutes, her moist spongy walls clung tightly to his penis as it sawed out of her nonstop. Eventually it all came to a head with her succumbing to climax at long last. She tossed up her head and let out a loud blissful wail of pure ecstasy once she came down hard on her leader’s penis squeezing him tightly in the midst of a mind-shattering orgasm. Her vaginal muscles contracted around his length clinging tightly to it while trying to milk him for everything he had. It was like her own instincts were telling Jaune to breed her badly, the sensations of these tight contractions pushed him over the edge as well making Jaune buck hard into Nora’s ass as he then let out a thick payload of sperm straight into her fertile unprotected womb! 

“Ugh! Nora...I’m coming!” He announced through clenched teeth as he held her hips tightly in his hands feeling his member pump and pump her insides nonstop. Nora Valkyrie shuddered in blissful ecstasy once she felt his warmth spill into her womb making her stomach gradually bloat with the amount of cum flowing into her by the second. 

The experience made her cum a second time in between the one she was already having, her walls milked Jaune’s length for everything he had and more. She shuddered and hung her head back huffing loudly in orgasmic bliss as glob after glob filled up her womb which in turn flooded her uterus.

‘Ooh yeah! Yes, Jaune! I’m….I’m going to become a mommy now with how much you stuffed into me!’ Her mind screamed as she milked him for every drop he had pumping out into her quim. 

Together they shuddered with their sweaty bodies heaving together constantly in orgasmic bliss, one in which lasted for well over a minute and ended with Nora scooping Jaune’s head from behind to pull him down onto her lips. They made out languidly with tongues slipping in and out each other’s mouths, Nora hummed hotly into his face feeling his tongue worm into her throat and dominate her own 

“Mnngghh!” He groaned inwardly keeping his hands gripping tightly on her hips as his balls churned and his member swelled constantly while pumping blasts of sperm straight into her walls. 

Nora crooned and moaned loudly while grinding her buttocks into his waist, she too was riding out her orgasm for what felt like minutes until she finally slumped onto the ground passing out like the others. Jaune was on top of her body still letting out the last dribbles of his seed into her well-fertilized body before pulling himself off. He saw the girl quivering and twitching a bit while still passed out,the fuzziness in his mind started to clear leaving a more rational mentality to replace his lust-addled one, coincidentally his erection went down as well resuming a long flaccid shape still comparable to lengthy sausage.

“Huff...huff huff...huff...oh..crap.” He realized with widened eyes as he surveyed the damage he had done in his fit of absolute lust. All three of his teammates were naked and heaving loudly in post-sex exhaustion while laying next to him. ‘I…..think I messed up right in time of graduation.’ 

He looked to Pyrrha’s smiling loving face and felt a little more at ease with his impulsive indulgence before laying back with them comfortably. Truth be told he was still worried about what came next and wondered if they’ll be allowed to get their education in time to qualify as Huntsmen, even after the girls pop out kids. He was pretty sure he planted buns in their ovens after all.

******

Later…..

 

With the sun rising and the gang waking back up Jaune and his team had their wits returned to them again. The pollen’s effects wore off but each girl’s feelings were unchanged, they were now officially his girlfriends despite what the world would think of that relationship. Nora didn’t care, Rin didn’t care, and Pyrrha most certainly did not care just so long as Jaune loved them all equally. Grabbing the flower, one of them, then returning to the extraction point hand-in-hand Jaune and the others safely left the forest and returned to Beacon to complete their mission.

****

 

“Well done, Mister Arc. I see you have found the flower of the ‘Lovers’, I hoped this encountering this didn’t have any adverse effects on your team.” Ozpin said to them holding the glowing blue flower in a glass casing between his hands as he stood before the group of four in his office.

Pyrrha looked positively happy as a clam, Nora wriggled her hips positively shaking excitedly as she clung to Jaune’s right side with arms r hooking around his right one. Rin did the same except she didn’t wriggle so much as she just squeezed his left hand tenderly. The bashful look on her face wasn’t missed by anyone in this room, particularly Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin who noticed something was different between the four of them.

“Did something happen between your team on your mission, Mister Arc?” The headmaster questioned perking an eyebrow as Jaune rubbed the back of his neck nervously chuckling. 

“That’s one way of putting it, you might even say we ‘bonded’ in a way we never thought possible.” Jaune answered cryptically making Glynda and Ozpin look to each other questionably when he spoke up again. “Say, Professor Ozpin….how good is the School’s coverage in case of unexpected things like unplanned parenthood?” 

Ozpin still looked at him with an unreadable expression while Glynda simply dropped her jaw in utter mortification and rubbed her temples sighing. All of Team JNPR blushed noticeably with the girls all crowding around Jaune as though he were the chief ‘heart’ of their ensemble. The obvious sign of the girls feeling up his shoulders and body told the pair everything they needed to know.

“Kids…..unbelievable, they never use protection or consider the consequences,” Glynda growled softly to himself while Ozpin simply smirked and flashed the group a rather coy smile.

“In actuality, Mister Arc, we have excellent coverage for just such an event. We can provide everything while we wait for you to come back post-graduation, and birth, to work for the kingdom as full-fledged Huntsmen again. You’re going to need the money after all, siring children in three of your teammates is a very expensive journey.” Ozpin explained surprising the girls and Jaune as he looked on appreciatively with them all cradling their bellies with smiles.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

**To be continued….?**

 

This has been for Darksseid. Thanks for reading.


End file.
